Like Father, Unlike Son
by GodGeek
Summary: Sorry again guys...I can't name anything..I suck at giving titles...and summaries. So here's a line from the story You think so Draco?” Lucius growled. “Crouch sent his son to Azkaban! Do you really believe I would think twice about killing you?”


"No!" Hermione cried, " You can't kill him!"

"And why not? Are you going to stop me?" Lucius Malfoy sneered "All you are is a stupid mudblood girl. You think you can kill me, when Potter couldn't? No! He only killed the Dark Lord out of luck. Then I killed him. So, why shouldn't I kill this muggle-lover Weasley?"

"Because I'll kill you!" Hermione barely whispered.

"What more reason do I need to kill him? This is better! This way I can see you torture yourself! Then I can kill you slowly." At this he gestured towards Ron's writhing body. It pained her to see him like this. Part of her wanted him to kill Ron to end his torment, but the other part of her wanted him here with her.

"Father! What are you doing?" Draco's pointed face appeared behind his father.

"Draco! This is perfect! Now's your chance to kill this slime ball Weasley." Lucius spun around and looked straight at Draco.

"Father, how could you? You've betrayed the entire wizarding community! I will not kill him!"

Hermione was just standing there watching the young blond in shock. She couldn't believe what she just heard. She kept repeating in her thoughts 'Draco just stood up to Lucius…Draco just stood up to Lucius…'

"Well" Lucius' voice was low and harsh. "If you won't kill him, then I have no choice but to kill you."

"You wouldn't kill your own son." Draco sounded more confident than ever.

"You think so Draco?" Lucius growled. "Crouch sent his son to Azkaban! Do you really believe I would think twice about killing you?"

"Yes father. Because you always thought you could be better than Voldemort but in the end you could never do it, because deep down you were always scared of him. You feared for your life every time his name was mentioned like right now. All you are is an old fraud! That's the only reason you went back to him, because you were scared that he'd find you and kill you. All you are is a fraud."

It seemed as though Draco had hit home. Lucius was just standing there dumbstruck at what his son had just said.

"No Draco, you're wrong. I wouldn't be killing my son; because I don't have a son." Lucius said barely above whisper.

"Oh, so now you're trying to disown me? What do you think mother would say?" Draco gave out a very loud laugh. "She'd have then disowned you."

"Draco," Lucius sounded almost miserable. "Your mother is dead. Potter killed her."

"What?"

'God, please don't let Draco believe him.' Hermione silently prayed to herself.

"Yes Draco, and this childish boy here helped him."

"Is that what you believe? Seriously, Father, I thought you'd be better than this. You do really need to open your eyes."

"What are going on about Draco?" Lucius scowled impatiently.

"I hate to break it to you, father, but, your buddy Voldemort had her locked up. And when Potter killed him, the death eaters decided to kill the prisoners so they wouldn't rat on them. Mother was caught up in the middle. Potter had nothing to do with her death. "

"Draco, no. The Dark Lord gave me his word that Potter killed her."

"I'm sorry father. Your fellow death eaters killed her. He only told you that to earn your trust and he knew you would help him destroy Potter."

"I don't believe you! And you standing up for them has earned you your very own deathbed between Potter and Weasley." Lucius said raising his wand.

"Sorry father, but, I believe that when the time comes Hermione will occupy that spot." Draco added with a hint of a smile.

Just as Lucius was about to cast the spell, he heard a rustling behind him. Lucius spun on his heel to see Ron staggering trying to get up.

"Ava – " Lucius began.

"Avada Kedavra!" Draco yelled at his father's back.

"Draco! Why – wha - " Hermione stuttered dumbfounded. She was flabbergasted that Draco would ever save Ron's life.

"Granger, there's no time for questions. Help me get Ron up to the hospital wing before the werewolves get him. I know for a fact there's a pack of them in the west end of the forest." He picked up Ron's gangly body and tried to carry him towards the entrance to the forest. Ron had fallen over unconscious after Draco killed Lucius.

But suddenly, a tall, cloaked figure was headed right for them.

"Draco! Did you find your father? Is he ok? Because we need to be going!"

"Granger run, hide in some trees. Its Snape!" Draco breathed.

"But, what about Ron?"

"Don't worry…he'll be fine. Now, go!"


End file.
